futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: 23rd century
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The 23rd century will mark the second full century of the world being united under a global parliament and a worldwide federal government. It will also celebrate the second full century of Buddhism and atheism becoming the dominant religions of the world. By this time, society will have become completely matriarchal and spacefaring. Christianity, Judaism, and Islam will become defunct religions. The only languages spoken by human beings will be English, Japanese, Esperanto, Cantonese and Catalan. Women will dominate higher education and hold almost all the good-paying jobs while men will assume a primary role in child caregiving and household chores. Men who get married and don't have a college or university degree will be required by law to adopt their wives' surname in marriage; unless they are employed in professional sports like association football, NASCAR, air racing, ice hockey, gridiron football or basketball. Husbands will adopt this mantra in their lives: I am subordinate to my wife because she is the head of the family; just as philosophy is the head of scientific endeavors. A man is never to be independent of female authority. First, he is under his mother’s authority, and then under his wife’s authority. A widower would be under his daughter’s authority, or, if he had no daughters or his daughters were young, he would return to his mother’s authority unconditionally. Summary Contact with extraterrestrial aliens will have become inevitable at this time, most likely with a pacifist race that practises logic at all times. Because these space aliens are more advanced than us, their societies would have been established longer than ours. As a result of first contact, they will send diplomats to Earth in order to refine our society in ways never imagined. Our colonies on Mars, Venus and the Moon will already considered to be old and attempts to conquer new frontiers will be made. Love and romance will be declared redundant as the government develops an AI system that automatically appoints two local people of the opposite gender to marry on their 21st birthday. Both spouses would share common background along with belonging to the same socioeconomic standing and political preferences. Free from the bonds of conservative tyranny that has held them for more than a century, teenagers will become low-level politicians (i.e, aldermen, mayors, Members of Parliament), poker champions, horror movie fans, breadwinners, corporate executives, and eventually wealthier than their parents. Horror movies will make a comeback in the 23rd century after seeing family-friendly films dominate much of the 21st and 22nd centuries. Cures for Down Syndrome and Fragile X will be found sometime in this century. Also, human races will also be discovered on other planets in different galaxies and solar systems. They will have radically different religions, customs, and even languages than us that will take us decades even centuries to completely learn and master. Spaceships will also become faster, in order to stimulate trade and diplomacy between the different races of our universe. Nanotechnology and animal cloning will make sure that humanity never runs out of food, water, or natural resources; this will be known as a period of post-scarcity and everything will be almost free of charge. Men will be forced to become househusbands and they will not be allowed to vote in elections or hold a political office. Category:RyansWorld Category:Society 23rd century